<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pragmatic Decision by KatlnnRotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328150">A Pragmatic Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato'>KatlnnRotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Introspection, M/M, Mind Games, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Ging and Pariston, every plan needs to be laid out perfectly before proceeding. They're constantly testing one another, looking for weakness and planning steps ahead to counteract each others various schemes. It's no different when it comes to sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pragmatic Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me fuck you."</p>
<p>"Sure, that's fine with me." Pariston smiled, only the smallest minuscule of a twitch in his expression any evidence of his shift in mood. Still, it was unrecognizable on his face directly afterwards."I didn't know you were interested, Ging!"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room who witnessed the odd exchange with dumbfounded expressions and sputtered words on their lips waited with batted breaths for what was to come next. When these two exchanged words, it was never a simple affair. They had learned that much since Ging abruptly arrived and took Pariston's spot as number two.</p>
<p>"But," Pariston started and everyone knew an impending storm was about to hit."I'm wondering where you would like to do this, if you want to do it right now and not in the future, that is. We could always do it in here, but then we would have an audience." Pariston motioned to the rest of the excavation team from where he sat on the couch in the main room to make a point.</p>
<p>"There is also the option of going to a hotel, though the nearest one is quite far. That starts up the question of whether having others see us mingling outside together is a good idea or not. There is also the option of going into the bunker, but that would be rather unsanitary. There are other rooms here, but I wouldn't want to disturb others space. But I'm open to any place you would like to go."</p>
<p>"You left out two places we could go," Ging said, Pariston waiting for him to elaborate with a smile."There's the bathroom, but I understand that doing it in there would also disturb others as we don't know how long this would take. So that also leaves doing it outside on the patio."</p>
<p>"But if we do it on the patio, then we run the risk of being seen by people passing by."</p>
<p>Ging grinned."I don't mind being watched."</p>
<p>"Then that also means you would be okay staying in here," Pariston countered."Since you don't mind being seen, it would be fine if all our comrades in here watched us, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>"Hey—!" someone tried to interject.</p>
<p>Ging, of course, ignored them completely. "I doubt they would stay here long, unless they're interested in watching us."</p>
<p>"Well, if they all leave, that's a problem," Pariston responded."We can't fully trust you enough to allow you to be alone in our main room of operations. You could potentially steal valuable information while I'm out of commission. We can't have that, so maybe we should postpone this until we can trust you further. I don't mind either way."</p>
<p>Ging's grin widened. He knew immediately this was what Pariston was after. There was no possible way he actually wanted to have sex with Ging. That's why, under the ruse of his typical character, he was attempting to divert him into either postponing or completely canceling the plans they somehow created.</p>
<p>He also knew there was no way Ging would back down so easily. It would be out of character of him to simply concede after only hearing the surface of the logic behind why they shouldn't have sex. The only way he would was if he suddenly didn't want to have sex with him, because Ging only does what he wants to do. If that's the case, this would be the moment he would take a swift yet seemingly purposeful retreat.</p>
<p>Like all this really had some other meaning and he didn't just want to receive some baseless stimulation, which was something Pariston was continuing to question. Ging was adamant about his hate for him, so what possibility could he have for wanting to fuck him? Pariston could only assume there was something he hoped to achieve through this that wasn't some kind of emotional connection because both he and Ging knew that no such feat would occur through simple stimulation.</p>
<p>"Then we'll just do it somewhere else," Ging easily countered, confirming to Pariston that he didn't start this all just to rile him up."Or a couple people could stay in the room with their backs turned to watch for signs of nen and listen to make sure nothing's off. If we're loud enough, they could even wait outside."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea, but I'm not confident we'll be loud enough for them to hear us outside, so they would have to stay inside the room."</p>
<p>"I think I could have you moaning loud enough for them to hear outside," Ging responded with a smug grin, this time purely to rile Pariston up.</p>
<p>Pariston let out a small chuckle."I don't doubt your skill one bit, Ging! It's just our first time together and I don't want to take any risks. I'm sure you feel the same."</p>
<p>"I guess I see your point, in this situation," Ging conceded. But by the way he spoke, it was clear he felt he won that bout.</p>
<p>"Then..." Pariston turned to their audience."Would anyone like to volunteer to stay? As Ging said, you don't have to watch, only listen."</p>
<p>The rejection was swift and adamant. The loudest protests came from Curly and Usamen who was already next to the exit ready to bolt as soon as necessary. The biggest surprise was that none of them had simply attempted to leave the room yet. Seemed they wanted to protect the main room and see where things would go.</p>
<p>Pariston, at their quick refusal, only gave a small, quick frown in a display of fake distaste."Hm, this is a problem. It seems no one wants to offer to listen."</p>
<p>"Then we'll pick a different location," Ging responded easily."I also agree that the bunker wouldn't be a very fun place to do it, so that leaves a hotel, bathroom, outside, or one of the extra spare rooms here."</p>
<p>"But we probably shouldn't do it outside on the patio either, because we run risk of running into other members on our team like that. And it's clear from their response about staying and listening in here that they don't want to see or hear us having sex. Though I wouldn't have minded doing it outside, really."</p>
<p>"Then that leaves us with three options," Ging responded."I'm not too sure of the layout here. Are there any spare or guest rooms we can use? Maybe a bathroom with a shower or something so we have some space?"</p>
<p>Ging wasn't talking to Pariston specifically as much as he was talking to everyone else in the room. Pariston had a borderline dangerous smile on his face as he watched patiently as the others wracked their brains for a response.</p>
<p>Both Ging and Pariston knew, however, that there was nothing that would stop their other team members from giving him an honest response. By now, they were all in a position where getting the two of them out of the room as quickly as possible was the most ideal. Plus, they had no real loyalty to Pariston that could give him an edge over Ging other than the fact that they knew nothing about Ging. And in this situation, that didn't need to be tied to their decision making.</p>
<p>"There is," Pekotero responded."I'm not sure about the bathrooms but there are some spare rooms."</p>
<p>"They're at least three bathrooms like you're referring to," Curly stated."I believe Pariston could take you to one of them."</p>
<p>Ging paid no attention to the threatening air around Pariston. But to everyone else, even without ren, it was ruthless.</p>
<p>"It's decided, then!" Ging grinned."I knew this place was big enough to have a few rooms to spare."</p>
<p>"It seems that's the case." Pariston only smiled."Though I'm still unsure of whether or not you'll use our time together to sneak around the base. And if we use a restroom, we may still be disturbing someone else."</p>
<p>"Well you don't want to go to a hotel right?" Ging asked outright."The risk of someone seeing use together in public isn't worth it."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind if it's what you end up deciding. I'm just weighing all the options, because I don't want this to be an unpleasant experience for you."</p>
<p>"We'll do it in one of the extra rooms, then," Ging decided."And if you're so worried about me running off to snoop around, then we'll just have two people posted at the ends of the hallways. They'll be far enough not to hear us but close enough to notice if I suddenly start using nen."</p>
<p>Pariston pretended to give it a second."Certainly, it's not a bad plan. But even if we've decided the place we'll do it, there's still the question of physical health."</p>
<p>"Physical health?" Ging raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Things like preparation and whether or not either of us have any diseases we don't know of."</p>
<p>At this time, Ging wondered why again he wanted to fuck this man. There was not a thread of emotion that felt anything akin to a good feeling when facing the man, yet they somehow ended up in this precarious situation and all with Ging's instigation.</p>
<p>It was one of those times when he didn't realize the words exiting his mouth until they were past his lips. He slipped and ended up blurting out his sudden and unexpected desire to fuck Pariston. Perhaps it was exactly because he felt such strong emotions of hatred towards Pariston that these outward feelings responded in turn. He didn't mind either way, though, because once he said it he was all in. He wouldn't mind having sex with Pariston at this point.</p>
<p>But for Pariston, this was a battle outside the realm of desire. Ging knew he would never just refuse him outright, because it would be much more fun—and he would keep his pride—if he got Ging to back down instead. But he knows by now Ging won't be backing out of this battle. So now, for Pariston, this was an internal fight for pride.</p>
<p>Which would hurt his pride more: having sex with Ging or losing to him by outright refusing to have sex with him?</p>
<p>If Pariston refused Ging, it would be no harm to him because of Pariston's continued avoidance and attempt to shut him down. Pariston had dung himself too far into the argument that if he backed down at this point in the game <em>he</em> would seem like the fool. And to have sex with Ging at this point in their relationship would feel like a complete denial of what Ging stood for to him.</p>
<p>But even with Pariston so precariously cornered, Ging could make a snap decision and totally execute their current battle forcefully. While he enjoyed the game, he wasn't one to wait long periods of time to reap his rewards. The larger the reward, the longer he could wait. Venturing out to the Dark Continent and creating Greed Island reaped large rewards so he could wait, but having sex with Pariston was nothing else but a fleeting time of pleasure, so he had less patience.</p>
<p>As for Pariston's current lunacy, Ging had never seen someone so careful and meticulous about destroying his desires. It was a refreshing oddness which reminded Ging once again of the reasoning as to why he wanted to fuck such an annoyance in the first place. Opening up Pariston in a whole new way had its own pleasures after all.</p>
<p>"I get a yearly health check up, if you'd like to see my records," Ging responded."As for prep, I always keep a few condoms on me."</p>
<p>There was a very clear <em>"of course you do"</em> in the air which everyone was thinking.</p>
<p>"Well that makes me feel a lot better." Pariston continued smiling at him."Though I do hope you're not lying to me. Or that you haven't contracted anything since your last appointment."</p>
<p>"As I thought, these are all such baseless worries!" Ging let his lips form into a small, endearing pout.</p>
<p>Pariston remained silent besides a small, questioning "Hmm?" Ging didn't give him any time after that either, suddenly stepping forward into his space sitting on the couch to kiss his lips forcefully. A hand rested on the back of the couch as he pressed forward to avoid Pariston backing away.</p>
<p>They separated with ease and Ging stared into Pariston's unchanged eyes."Let's stop worrying about useless nitpicking and just get straight to it," Ging whispered.</p>
<p>Sitting up slightly, he turned to address the audience staring at them in shock."You can stay if you want, but we're doing it right here, right now. So don't get in the way."</p>
<p>"You got to be kidding me," was heard in a small whisper from Usamen while the others contemplated, some immediately exiting in fright like Curly.</p>
<p>Ging expected the room to clear out, so he turned back to focus his attention on Pariston. He kept a smile on his face like a hardened mask as he watched past Ging as the members of their team hastily cleared the room after witnessing one of the oddest conversations of their lifetime.</p>
<p>Ging grabbed his chin, turned it towards him, and kissed him again. It was now time for them to completely monopolize each others time in a way never fully experienced before. It was almost odd how quickly their focus snapped to one another.</p>
<p>Pariston was quick to accept his circumstances, as expected. He couldn't deny his loss, on one hand of the matter, and even pondered simply leaving Ging once everyone had gone. But as much as he despised the man, he wanted to see what would happen if he had sex with someone he didn't like. If he wanted so badly to destroy that he loved, then perhaps the opposite would occur and he would end up having the best sex of his life with the object of his current and growing hatred?</p>
<p>So, in the state they were in now, he would chose the path of curiosity. There was nothing that would bounce back to harm him if he did it with Ging at this moment, besides any lingering physical pain, so he would follow through with his response and have sex with Ging.</p>
<p>It wasn't like he lacked skill, either. Things became heated from the beginning and only continued to grow better.</p>
<p>Ging enjoyed kissing him and running his hands along his body. They pressed closer together until space between them was a rarity. Ging continued to push against Pariston, as if testing his limits, and Pariston took what he gave and didn't complain.</p>
<p>Clothes were the next obstacle to go. Ging backed away from Pariston's mouth to shuck his clothes off and Pariston took note and followed his lead. The complicated mess of rags that were Ging's clothes were mainly discarded to his ankles as Pariston namely focused on his pants. Once they were gone, Ging could care less about anything less and went back to continue his feverish kissing.</p>
<p>He spread Pariston's legs, moving his own legs so Pariston could slowly slip onto his lap. They rutted roughly against one another, electing sharp hisses and moans as the friction continued and increased.</p>
<p>It had all been a rather silent affair so far and Pariston didn't dare say anything and just enjoyed himself. Ging, on the other hand, felt this was the perfect time to talk.</p>
<p>He slipped his fingers down the curve of Pariston's waist and then down towards his ass, whispering to him in a low voice."I wonder how loud I can get you to moan...Some of our precious team is listening by the door. It's best to give them what they want to hear, right?"</p>
<p>Of course, Pariston could sense them too. It didn't mean he would want to give them, or Ging for that matter, what they wanted. But if he could get him to sound out that loud, then that was all fine to him. It just meant he was enjoying this situation that much more.</p>
<p>"You're confidence is amusing as always," Pariston responded in turn, arching forward at the touch.</p>
<p>Ging grinned in challenge, digging his fingers into the round of Pariston's ass and rutting further against him to keep them close. Pariston gave him a breathless moan in return but that was it.</p>
<p>Moving things forward, Ging sucked on his fingers to coat a good layer of saliva around them. Pariston slid his arms up and around Ging's shoulders like some kind of animal prowling around him looking for the best spot to latch onto before going in for the kill. Ging had plenty of experience with such animals and knew exactly how to deal with them. This was Pariston, though. No matter how much of a flow his plans may have, things could be switched up instantly and without question.</p>
<p>Ging would just need to follow along and stay vigilant. Anything about their current situation could change at any moment. If Pariston wanted to, he could sacrifice his pride. They both knew that.</p>
<p>Taking his coated fingers out of his mouth, Ging lowered his hand and slowly entered a single finger inside Pariston. It was a bit tight, but certainly loose enough to let Ging know this wasn't his first time. It didn't mean it was any less unpleasant as Ging slowly pressed another finger inside. Pariston's fingers were sharply pressed into his back with an increased pressure, yet he said nothing to stop Ging.</p>
<p>"I expected at least one 'why?' from you," Ging spoke, partly to pass the time. This was just a boring but necessary step.</p>
<p>"And what makes you think I haven't figured out your reasoning behind all this?" Pariston questioned in return.</p>
<p>"Then tell me what you think the reason is."</p>
<p>"I see only three options behind your current actions," Pariston started, his whole body loosening further as he spoke."The first is that you hope make me create an emotional connection to you by having sex. That, of course, is invalid. You understand how similar we are, which means you must be aware of how impossible that is. If it is the case, that means you would be in love with me because you are willing to jeopardize your own feelings by having sex with me to create an equal bond."</p>
<p>"Who knows." Ging chuckled, kissing Pariston's neck."I could be madly in love with you."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," was all Pariston responded, both of them knowing that was far from the truth."The next option would be that you are hoping to break my spirit by fucking me. It's undeniable that there's also a mental aspect to having sex outside of the physical pleasure, so maybe you are hoping to exploit that to bring me down, as you've stated. By your current gentleness with me, I would say that is also invalid. Of course that could change at any moment and if we have sex again after this. The more times it occurs the more the likelihood of this possibility increases."</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em> being a bit gentle, aren't I?" Ging noted, sitting away from Pariston's neck where he was absentmindedly peppering him with kisses."But I could just be acting gentle right now to ensure larger future mental pain after you've warmed up to me."</p>
<p>"Playing the long game doesn't seem like you, but I'll keep it in mind."</p>
<p>Ging hummed."That leaves one last option."</p>
<p>"Yes." Pariston smiled with blank eyes."The last reason is, simply put, that you have no reason for doing this. You just felt like having sex with me and decided to follow through with your desire. There is no real evidence to refute this argument, so that's my answer. It is such an honor to be desired by you, Ging!"</p>
<p>"Now you're willing to do it with me?"</p>
<p>"I was never against it. I agreed to do it with you from the beginning, didn't I, Ging?"</p>
<p>Another lie just to keep appearances. Even with only the two of them, it seemed Pariston wasn't willing to step any farther. It made Ging want to break him for real.</p>
<p>With only a small chuckle as response, Ging leaned forward again and kissed Pariston. Their mouths opened and tongues collided in an odd sort of melody. The easy acceptance and lack of any sort of fight from either man was appalling enough to make anyone outside of them wonder if they didn't really love one another.</p>
<p>A sweet ruse was all it was, though. The soul was separate from the body. They could both act as sweet as they wanted to one another, but their minds were whirling to life future strategies to predict the others moves, plan to counteract them, and completely destroy one another.</p>
<p>Never letting up from Pariston's lips, Ging figured he was finally loose enough and slid his fingers out of him and fished out one of his spare condoms. He slid it over his dick, then used his free hands to grab onto Pariston's waist and lift him up. Pariston's back fell against the back of the couch as Ging lifted him up and angled them properly.</p>
<p>"So impatient." Pariston smiled, a small grunt biting past his lips as Ging eased into him."I'm beginning to think option two is more plausible."</p>
<p>"Just shut up already," Ging growled back, pulling back and then thrusting his hips forward sharply.</p>
<p>Pariston clawed onto his back with a loud cry at the unexpected action. His whole body shuddered at the current and foreboding pleasure. He knew Ging could do it from that first thrust and made a decision there on how much of his pride and persona he was willing to keep throughout this.</p>
<p>His new comrades outside hearing him may make things tense in the future. But in the long term, it was only a secondary problem. He had won the elections and so far his game here was interesting enough to infuriate him. Perhaps he would give Ging a little love, since he hated him so much.</p>
<p>Ging could tell by Pariston's expression that he was thinking others things and was a bit irked. Of course, his plans were still set and he was trying to enjoy himself more than concern himself with Pariston's enjoyment, but a bit of a game had already started. Ging was particularly fond of games like these, so Pariston's own pleasure was now a growing concern of his.</p>
<p>So to focus Pariston back on his body, Ging leaned forward, pulled his collar aside, and bit his neck with as much force as it took to break skin. Pariston's response was immediate and wonderful. He tightened up around Ging, body twitching and groaning as his nails dung into Ging's back in retaliation.</p>
<p>Ging grinned, licking any blood that began to fall and increasing his pace. A little pain always helped to snap one back into the present and Pariston now felt the full force of all the pleasure and heat building up between them.</p>
<p>He didn't stop to quell the sounds coming out of his mouth. That game of theirs was already far in the back of his mind as endless waves of heat growing larger and larger hit him at full force. He could do nothing but accept Ging's insistent thrusts, pieces already fumbling through his fingers and onto the floor.</p>
<p>It was no different for Ging either as he was wrapped in an unending heat of searing, flourishing vibrance that kept him on the edge of his toes. The turning point happened like the snap of a twig and pushed them further into ecstasy.</p>
<p>Pariston's lips captured Ging's in a simple kiss, pushing against him as he began to rub his member to completion. The two of them came in a simplistic, blinding affair which took a brief span of time to calm down. In that time, they broke apart their kiss and kept their heads tilted down as they controlled their breathing. If they were lovers, perhaps they would've done better to look each other in the eyes, but neither felt the urge at the time.</p>
<p>Only once Ging gathered his wits did he glance at Pariston's face, looking for his reaction behind neutral brown eyes. Pariston, of course, composed himself just as fast as Ging and didn't let anything show. They were both back in their current positions once again.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't thank me or something," Ging grumbled, pulling away from him. Their delicate closeness was odd and he wanted nothing to do with it.</p>
<p>Pariston gave his words a small laugh."It was a pleasurable experience, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to thank you. Perhaps the other way around, don't you think? I wouldn't be averse either way."</p>
<p>"Then we'll just leave it at that."</p>
<p>Ging tied the condom up, tossed it in the nearest trash can, and proceeded to put his clothes back on. Pariston was already ahead of him in that subject.</p>
<p>"Yes, let's just leave it there," he mimicked.</p>
<p>Ging finished dressing and turned to address Pariston."Next time we'll just decide with a coin toss."</p>
<p>Pariston allowed for a brief pause, then smiled."Yes, that's fine with me."<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing is simple with these two. I wish them luck in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>